The Dream That Changed It All
by AliHedezx3
Summary: Blair has never liked Dan. Not as a friend nor as a boyfriend. But one Dream that she suddenly has, changes thoses feelings completely. & Dan's feelings, will aswell, soon change.
1. The Dream

_"Blair, I love you" _his words sounded soft and perfect. "_Do you mean that?_" he touched her soft cheeks and spoke the words "_of course I do_" he then embraced her with a long tight hug.

She closed her eyes, she loved how warm he was, this was perfect. He stopped, he looked straight into her eyes, touched her face, and then kissed her soft lips. It was almost too good to be true, she was enjoying this moment almost too much, she wanted to remember it forever.

He stopped, and then she spoke "_I love you Dan Humphrey" _and then, she awoke. "Ring Ring" the alarm clock ran, she stopped it and then opened her eyes. What had just happened? She had woken up dreaming about Dan Humphrey? A man she has never in her life had a relationship with, or ever even dreamed about having a relationship with.

She touched her forehead. "Oh god" she said, trying to get the dream out of her mind. She felt as if it was real; she felt the hug, she felt the kiss, she felt it all as if it was really happening. "Whatever, everyone has weird dreams" she spoke, trying to convince herself; trying to make herself seem as if she doesn't really care. She opened her closet and then put on her uniform.

She then started to brush her long wavy brunette hair. She looked at herself and smiled. Today was going to be the day in which she tries to get Nate back.

_I have let him get away not twice but three times, but now that Serena is with Dan- _she stopped with her thoughts, she stopped brushing her hair. His name; Dan's name; it brought butterfly's to her stomach. Why was she feeling like this? She has never even felt like that before, and she hates it. She put the brush down and went downstairs, not even noticing that breakfast was waiting for her. "Miss Blair, aren't you going to eat before you head off?" her maid asked. "No, im fine, I'll get something to eat before class starts, I promise" and then she left.

She didn't care about food, all that was in her mind was that dream she had; it was as if it controlled her right now. _The feeling will magically disappear once I see Nate and maybe get back with him. No, not maybe, im certainly getting back with him._

She was confident she was getting Nate back, and also confident that her feelings of the dream will soon go away once she does. She got to school. And saw Dan and Serena making out. The butterfly's came back. She gulped. She froze. She couldn't stop staring at them. They were her main focus _turn around and leave, what do you care if there making out? _She thought to herself; but she did care, a lot.

She didn't know why but she did care. She then felt a hand on her shoulder "Blair, hey" she tried to turn around to see who it was, but she couldn't stop looking at Serena and Dan passionately making out.

"Blair?" she was then finally able to turn around. It was Nate. "Nate! Hey, I was just looking for you" she gave him her warmest, nicest smile. "Really? It didn't seem like it" she knew what he ment, she _was going _to look for him, but then Dan and Serena caught her eye.

"Well, I was. I actually was because I wanted to ask you something" Nate smiled at her "im all ears" she smiled back and took a deep breath "well, I was wondering if you would consider giving us two a second chance? I know that we have had an on and off relationship for a long time but maybe this one could be different?." She was crossing her fingers, hoping the answer will be a yes. It will completely crush her if it was the opposite. "Of course Blair". Those words were music to her ears.

She smiled and hugged him "im going to try my_ hardest_ to make it work, I promise"

..

I let her go to catch some air. I touched her soft lips, they were red of all the kissing.

She smiled at me.

"You are the worlds greatest kisser!" she congratulated me. I laughed and kept smiling "and you are the world's most sexiest woman" "awe, you're such a liar haha"

I kissed her again with more passion. I was happy we were together, I was happy that the prettiest girl in school is actually dating me, im glad im with her, im glad she's with me, im just so glad. "So, today is Friday! What are we doing?"

I looked at her. I had nothing planned.

I know how Serena is, she's not going to get mad at me, but I don't want to be a complete jerk and tell her I have nothing planned.

"Um, what about if we go to the movies? Or-"

"the movies are lame Dan! Im so tired of them! Why don't we go for a walk in the park? And you know maybe make out a little more?" Dan loved Serena, but what he hated about her was that all she wanted to do was make out. She was also never satisfied with anything, she never wanted to just hang out and do whatever eather, which was mostly what Dan did.

"Alright then, , whatever you say" he responded with a warm smile. "Great!" they kissed one last time and she then walked away, he watched her. He wasn't letting her go. Not ever.

..

-Short chappyy since it's the first; the next one will be much much better (:


	2. Partnered Up

" So its settled, to make more money the school will be having a bake sale. I know its childish and some of you may think Its stupid but we don't care what you think" the teacher exclaimed while the teenagers boo'de.

"So anyways, this is the way we'll be getting more money like it or not. You'll have a chance to team up with a partner" Blair looked at Dan. He wasn't paying attention to her, but to the teacher. She felt like teaming up with him. She wanted to ask him to be her partner, but she knew he'll turn her down just to team up with Serena. Plus it will ruin her Relationship with Nate just when it had begun.

Not only that but it _will _start gossip and it _will_ end up in Gossip girl. She could just imagine what it would say: _Blair Waldorf asking Dan Humphrey to be her partner. But why? She just started to date the hottest guy in school Nate Archibald once again, and now asking Serena's boyfriend to be her partner? I smell a new couple warming up; maybe even a cat fight, who knows? _

Ugh, just thinking about it made her stomach ache. She didn't like Dan, she liked Nate. She thought she did atleast; what was going on with her? She then saw Dan turn to her. He saw her. Her eyes opened wide, but instead of turning around, she kept looking at him. He made a face and then waved. She smiled. He then turned back to the teacher, and so did she.

She took a deep breath. His smile made her get a warm feeling inside. The kind of feeling she use to get when Nate smiled at her. But now, that had changed. She only had that feeling with Dan right now.

She hates it. She wanted to destroy that feeling of hers. "You and whoever you team up with will have a chance to bake whatever you like, whoever sells most, will earn a prize" that's where the teacher caught everyone's attention. One had shot up. "What's the prize?" no surprise it was Chuck Bass. "You'll see once whoever wins, don't ruin the surprise now. Alright ! You all have 5 minutes to ger a partner." Blair then saw everyone get up and find a partner; everyone but her. She stayed sitting down. Wondering if Nate was going to her.

She looked at Dan to see if he had found a partner; and there he was with Serena. "Ugh" she said under her breath, "what's wrong?". She looked to her side, it was Nate. She smiled. "Hey, um, nothing. So we're together in this right?" she then saw a frown on Nate's face. "Actually Blair, im here to tell you that im teaming up with Chuck, im real sorry, I hope you don't think its an excuse to not be partners with you. Because you know I love you and I want this relationship to work out and all, Chuck just wants me to be his partner and-" Blair stopped him right there.

"You don't have to give me a whole explanation to tell me why you're not my partner for this. I could just get a new partner like a friend or something. A part of being a good girlfriend is being understanding and giving her boyfriend space. And since im working hard to make this relationship work and be a good girlfriend, I have to do just that. So Nate, don't worry about it, I completely understand."

She was proud of herself after saying that, who knew being so mature and so good will _make _her feel _so good_; however, letting the dream she had take over her was not being _so _mature.

Nate smiled at her, and then kissed her. "I like the new you, it really shows you want to make this work. It makes me love you even more." he smiled and kissed her again, then he went to Chuck.

Blair smiled at herself.

But now, she had no partner.

She looked at Dan, he was with Serena still.

..

"So I just want to be partners with my friend for this okay? Its not that I don't want to be partners with you and you know it" Dan just stared at her. He really wanted to team up with her, he wanted to take this opportunity to see her more often, but that eventually was _not _going to happen.

"Um, its fine Serena it really is" he was trying to be as understanding as possible; but it was hard to be understanding when he really wanted to be with her for this.

After all, if he can't be partners with her, who is he going to be partners with? He didn't have many friends, and he doubted if he asked a stranger to be his partner the stranger would say yes.

"Awe, you're mad at me! Please don't be!" she kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. He wasn't mad at her. Just disappointed.

"Im definitely _not _mad at you. Especially not with all those awesome kisses you just gave me" she giggled.

"So you're okay with this?" "Of course" he lied. She kissed him again, "im sooo lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend!" he smiled. And then she left.

Now that problem was, who was he teaming up with?

..

Blair felt a bit of anger after seeing Serena give Dan all those kisses. But why?

She _never _felt like that. She keeps repeating.

Maybe it was jealousy because she's never had a relationship like that? Or was it jealousy because she's not able to give _Dan _kisses like that? NO. It was _not _that. That has to be impossible. She will never feel that way, _never_.

"Alright ! Time is up. Who ever does not have a partner please stand up" _here comes embarrassment _Blair thought. She stood up, and then, surprisingly, so did Dan. Her eyes opened wide. _Wasn't he with Serena? _"Okay so, you both have no chance but to team up together, like it or not. It's only fair and the way its suppose to be. If you two don't know each other, well it's the perfect chance to _get _to know each other."

Blair smiled at Dan. He made a strange face. She knew what he was thinking. _Why is does she keep smiling at me? _Obviously because Blair has never looked, or smiled at Dan so much before; she hasn't even paid much attention to Dan before anyways.

The bell rung and it was time to go. Blair got her things and tried to catch up with Dan. "Hey Dan ! Um, yeah you're probably bummed about being my partner and all because you probably want to be with Serena and all but-" Dan stopped her.

"Blair, what's going on? You've been staring at me lately, smiling at me, now you're acting all innocent and nice around me. Okay look, if you're using me for some kind of scam or something, I don't want to be part of it and-" "no! Its not like that at _all _trust me. Im just trying to be nicer and im trying to change, you know? And starting with trying to be a better girlfriend to Nate and trying to be nicer to you because, since we've known each other, well, I haven't been _that _nice to you and im trying to change that."

Dan looked at her for a while. She really had no idea what was going on. She just wanted to be nice to Dan. Real nice. The dream was more effective then she thought. "Um, okay Blair, im going to believe you but if I find out its some kind of scam then-" "you won't" she smiled "I promise" he then smiled at her. "Okay, so for the project, do you mind bieng at my house like at 5 or so?" "Sure" 'great" he then walked away.

And she smiled,

she couldn't believe the way she had just acted.

..

That was a weird situation for Dan.

Blair Waldorf, trying to change, being nice to him, it was all too sudden and strange. He wanted to believe it but he didn't.

It was all too difficult to believe. "Dan!" Serena's voice echoed from the school hallway.

"Hey" he said to her. She gave him a quick pop kiss and then said

"so, about our walk to the park. Change of plans, since this whole project thing came up, im going to be working late with my partner so I wont be able to go. Hope you're not mad?"

"Oh no no, im not im going to be working late with Blair and all too anyways, so it doesn't really matter, maybe next time?"

"Of course!"

she kissed him and then skipped away.

His night was officially ruined.

...

- yeahh as promised longer chappy; i liked it but i didn't hmm what do you think?


	3. Bipolar,Much?

**Author's Note.**

**Soo I got some reviews from my chapter's and im SUPER happy because of that .**

******It's not much but something is something; and it got me real happy 'cause someone likes it.**

**I hope youu guys keep reading and reviewing .**

**:)**

...

"I know right isn't it so lame." Blair put her bag down on the floor as she kept talking to Kati. "I could've been partners with Nate but he wanted to be partners with Chuck. And you know since im trying to be a good girlfriend and keep Nate wrapped around my finger, I couldn't cause a scene. Though I HATE being partner's with Dan Humphrey." Blair was lying.

She didn't _hate _being partners with Dan. She was glad she was partner's with him. & she didn't cause a scene because she wanted Nate wrapped around her finger, but because she didn't really care. "Ha! I bet you're doing an awesome job hun" Kati said over the phone. Blair smiled.

"Well Kati, im going to hang up on you now, its almost 5 and I promised the dork I'll be there by 5, call ya later" she hung up. Some butterfly's came to her stomach. She held her stomach, trying to ignore the butterflies. She opened her closet. She got her prettiest outfit.

Her white blouse with some pretty red flowers spread all over it. She placed it over her head, and it covered her whole stomach. She felt it a little bit and looked at it. She got her jean skirt and put it on, she looked at her self in the mirror again. "This isn't much of my style; and its pretty casual, but, it will do" she got her purse.

_I can't act nice around him; I have to act like the normal bitchy Blair Waldorf I have always been. If not he'll start getting suspicious. Like today in school. _But suspicious about what? As Blair keeps saying; she has no feelings for him. So, why should he get suspicious? She got to his house and knocked on the door. Jenny opened it. "Blair? Um hey, wha-what are you doing here?" Blair just looked at her for a while.

She always thought Jenny was completely pathetic on how she always wanted to be exactly like her. And how she always wanted to be in the 'in crowd". "She's here for me Jen" A deep voice echoed from behind her. And there he was. He looked beautiful.

Wearing a white tank top and some jeans that fitted him perfectly. Blair looked at him up and down. _He looks sorta hot? _Blair thought. She opened and closed her eyes hard. She was going crazy.

She looked at Jenny; she was looking at her strange. But she then smiled and left. "Come on in Blair" Dan said to her. She walked inside. "Sorry that you have to see me like this.

Um, if you could just give me a couple of 5 minutes I'll be right back and dressed much _much _better" Blair thought he was being naive. Because to her; he was looking more then marvelous. "I think you look just fine" she said. And smiled; obviously forgetting her plan on being bitchy. As always.

"Are you kidding?" he said with a face. "No? I don't play around" she smiled. "Just lets get ready to bake. What are we baking?" Dan looked at her for a while and then snickered. Blair looked at him.

"Did I say something funny?" "No Blair its just that, I've never really seen you act like this" she then remembered she wasn't acting as bitchy as usual. "Whatever. Lets just get on to the baking. Can you answer my question? What are we baking?" Blair felt foolish. He was probably thinking she was strange or something. "Um, I don't know. You choose" she gulped.

"Cupcakes?" she suggested, and then Dan smiled. "Serena loves cupcakes" he said, with dreamy eyes. She rolled her eyes. "But we're not here to talk about Serena, we're here to BAKE ! Now do you want cupcakes or what ?" She didn't mean to raise her voice. But envy was all around her now.

It bothered her that he only cared about Serena. "You don't have to scream, and if you ask me the first thing you have to change about yourself is your bad temper" "change ! Who said I wanted to change ? Are you saying I _should _change? Let me tell you something. Blair Waldorf does _not _change for ANYBODY !" "Can you calm down ! Im not saying you should but you're the one who told me you wanted to change in the first place !" and then it hit her. She did say that. And she forgot all about it.

"I have to go" she then turned around, and left.

..

Dan watched her go. What had just happened ? Blair went from nice, to bitchy in a few minutes. And then, forgetting she wanted to change? Something was going on. "Hey I heard screaming what's going on?" He turned around and his father was there. "Nothing, Dad. At least nothing I can explain right now."

He turned around and left. He sat down on his bed. He didn't want to get Blair upset. He didn't even try to. He didn't even know how he did ? This was all too confusing.

He laid down. _Girls are so hard to understand _he thought. Then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was Serena. The girl he _can _understand.

"Hey Serena ! How's the baking going?" he heard a bit of giggling in the background. "For what I hear kind of fun?" 'Oh yeah Dan we're having lots of fun. And you and Blair? How's it going?" he bit his lip. "Well she just finished screaming and walking out on me, how do you think its going?" "What ! What happened?" "That's just it. Im not so sure." "Do you want me to talk to her?" "Sure" he smiled.

Serena was always willing to help out. That's one of the many reasons why he loved her. He hung up. He was positive if she played her cards right, Blair will be better by then. Serena was good at figuring things out and helping people out.

He admired that about her a lot. He just loved her. And he was positive that he will _never _feel that way about anyone else.

..

Blair's head hurt. She touched it. It wasn't hot but it did hurt a lot. She acted like a total baby in front of Dan. Getting jealous; screaming, forgetting all she told him. What was that? He will from now on think she's bipolar or just plain crazy.

But why does she care? What Dan Humphrey thinks is _not_ important. It in fact should be the least of her worries. But its not. She didn't want him to think she was stupid, crazy, or bipolar. She wanted to go back in time and change what had happened.

_I'll just tell him I had a bad day and- _her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of her phone. She looked at the caller ID and it was Serena. She rolled her eyes; she didn't want to hear her annoying voice. She'll probably be super happy blabbering on about how good her baking is turning out. But she decided to answer it anyways. "Hello?" "Blair ! Hey its me !" She rolled her eyes again.

"Well duh Serena, that's why caller ID exist; so I could know who's calling" "someone is a bit cranky isn't she? Dan tolled me you screamed at him, what happened?" Blair didn't feel the need to explain what happened. It was none of her business and she hated the fact that Dan decided to tell her. "You're right Serena. I am cranky; that's the reason why I screamed at Dan. Listen; im not in the mood to give explanations. I'll apologize to Dan tommoro. If you call him; tell him tommoro we'll start on the project. Bye now."

She hung up. That's all she was telling her. She didn't want to tell her the truth. And YEAH RIGHT was she telling her the truth. But she was apologizing to Dan tommoro. And she is going to be nice to him tommmoro.

- I seem to not be writing much on Dan's part. As you should notice. But its just so hard for me. Real difficult for some reason ? But on the next part I _will _do more on Dan's POV; Anywhoo, hope youu enjoyed (:


	4. I will try to fix you

**When you try your best but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want but not what you need**

**I will try, to fix you.**

...

He grabbed his dark black shoes and put them on his feet. He started to tie them up without a hurry. School didn't start until 9:00 and it was only 8 anyways. He fixed his tie and adjusted his top, he ran his fingers thru his hair and then walked out his bedroom door, seeing breakfast ready for him, but he wasn't hungry. "Dad, im just going to skip breakfast for today" "how come?" "Just not that hungry today" then, he felt a vibration in his pocket, he didn't even see the caller ID, thinking it was Serena.

"Hey, Serena you're in school already?" "Its not Serena" a familiar voice came from the phone, he knew that voice, he heard it yesterday, and whenever she had an argument with Serena, it was Blair. "Blair ? Not to sound rude or anything but what do you want ?" there was silence for a while and then she spoke "do you need a ride to school ?" "Well I could walk, why ?" "I want to give you a ride, let me give you a ride, please ?" he hesitated before answering. Here comes Blair Waldorf, once again, giving him a headache. Why did she want to give him a ride ? After yesterday, he'd thought she wouldn't want to even look at him. But maybe Serena made her call him or something, and maybe she wanted to apologize in person.

Well, not that she wanted, maybe Serena _made _her. "Okay then, I'll be waiting outside" "okay" he hung up. "Blair's picking me up dad" "Blair ? Blair Waldorf ? You guys never talk ? Why would she pick you up?" " I don't know dad, these two day's have been pretty odd for me" he then opened the door which led to the outside; he sat down on his porch waiting for Blair. Well, waiting for Blair's Limousin. He looked at his watch, and it read 8:20 which was still plenty of time to get to school.

He'd bet that Serena probably either just woke up, or is still sleeping. He snickered at the thought, because she always came late. He was starting to think he was getting a little too obsessed with her, he always thought about her, and talked about her. Maybe he's just too in love, not obsessed. But he should have other thoughts other then her he admits. Because he doubts Serena is _this _in love with him. He heard a honk, looked forward, and saw Blair's Limousine waiting for him.

He stood up, and walked his way over there. Trying to see if he could get a glimpse of Blair inside the Limousine, he was about to open the door, but then the driver got out and opened it for him. He thanked him with a warm smile and then went inside. "Hi" he looked to his side and there was Blair, smiling at him. He smiled back " what made you want to give me a ride to school? That's not something you offer everyday" he saw her inhale and exhale, and then he said "let me guess? Serena talked to you and told you to do this ?" he then saw her give him a hard look; his statement obviously angered her.

"No, she didn't. She did call though, asking me why I screamed at you. Is she your messenger now? Or your protector?" "No, my girlfriend. I didn't ask her to call you and talk to you, she offered." "Oh." she was looking down, but then she looked at him " im sorry I got angry at you and screamed at you. I was acting sorta, um crazy I guess, and I apologize. Especially about that changing part, I was real stupid there. I don't even remember what I tell you."

he was surprised by her honesty, and with her apology, it was weird seeing Blair so sincere, but he kinda liked it. "Its alright Blair, I accept your apology, and im glad you're being honest with me" she smiled at him. "Can I ask for a favor?" "Sure" "remember when I told you I wanted to change?" "Yes" "well, maybe you could help me?" he smiled. Blair Waldorf asking him for help? It was odd, but it felt good. "I will be glad to help you" she gave him a flashy smile and hugged him.

He made a face; its not every day you get a hug from Blair, in fact, it's the first hug he ever got from her. He hugged her back. It felt good.

..

He was warm and his hug felt good. She felt secure and she didn't want to let him go, he felt just like he felt in her dream. Only this time, it wasn't a dream it was real; but he didn't say he loved her and they didn't kiss either. "Miss Blair and Friend, we're here" she let go from their hug and she giggled.

"So today, when we start baking, do you mind if we go to my house instead ? I'll take you there if you want" he smiled at her.

"Sure, but um, I'll go there by myself so I could change and all, plus people will think its sort of weird that we're driving to and from school together, don't you think ?" she frowned. She really wanted to take him, but it was true what he was saying , "yeah, that's true" she smiled and then they got out of the limo, and there was Nate and Serena, staring at both of them. She looked at him and he looked back.

She then started walking towards Nate. "Hey" she tolled him, she kissed him on the lips. "Why were you in the same limo as Dan ?" he asked her, she knew that was coming up

"I was real well mean to him yesterday so I offered him a ride so I could apologize in person" which was basically the reason why she did do that; but she kind of wanted to just see him to. "Since when do you care if you're mean to someone or not?" "Nate, im not just trying to be a better girlfriend, im trying to be a better person, and im trying to be nicer to Dan.

Im trying to change, and Dan is helping me" at first she wasn't actually trying to change, but since yesterday, she actually want's to. Nate smiled,

"that's sweet, real sweet" he kissed her. "I love you" she just looked at him. She has always wanted to hear those words from him, and now that he finally said it; it wasn't the feeling she imagined she was going to have. "Blair?", looking down, she inhaled and then said under her breath"I love you too Nate" he smiled, raised her head with his finger and kissed her.

She opened one eye to peek over at Dan, who was looking straight at her.

She closed it again, trying to enjoy the moment.

But she couldn't all that was in her mind was Dan.

..

"So she actually apologized ? Well, she told me she was going to but she treated me so mean as if to get over me that I thought she was lying? Well, that was nice anyway"

'wait she was mean to you? How so?"

"Oh that doesn't matter now, what matter's is that we're going to be together today.

How about if we go to the park like at 6, what do you think ?"

he smiled "anything to be with you"

she snickered and kissed him.

Today, was going to be his day.

...

-okayy; so im such a nerd that I decided to make chapter 4 today. That's why its so short. But, I _did _make Dan's POV longer haha; sooo youu see ? I keep my word :D hope youu guys liked.

& BTW; do youu think Dan is starting to gain some feelings for Blair ? He did say their hug felt good ? & and that he liked her all sincere ? Hmm..maybe some feelings are catching on ? Tell me what youu think (:


	5. Falling out of love, getting obsessed

**Author's Note.**

**I got three new reviews and I have to say that they keep me going.**

**BUT I got a smart response from someone saying I spelled some words wrong.**

**Thanks for correcting me haha; I new I was spelling something wrong ;)**

**im glad you like the flick too :D**

**So, here is chapter 5 (:**

Nate let Blair go from their long kiss and his tight grip on her. The kiss didn't feel right to her. It wasn't like those past kisses she got from him where it felt so good she just felt like jumping on top of him and ripping his clothes off; it didn't give her emotions where she felt like loving him forever and have dreams of getting married with him. It was nothing like that. She looked straight into his eyes trying to see if she found some love for him somewhere; she looked hard and deep. She found nothing. She sighed, and looked down.

"Something wrong ?" Nate asked. Blair hesitated before answering, all she could say was "nothing's wrong" though something was wrong. She had lost her love for him completely. That love she promised she will hold on to forever, was no longer there. And it didn't go away just because she lost interest. She knew why that love was no longer there; she has fallen in love with someone else; and that someone else was Dan Humphrey.

But she wasn't going to tell him that. Not just because it will brake his heart; but because she wasn't giving up that easy. She wasn't going to leave it just like that. She wasn't going to turn herself in and start loving Dan, she was going to try to gain that love back. And to try to do that, she was going to try to stay near Nate as much as possible; try to make him fall even more in love with her, and maybe soon, she'll fall in love with him again. "Blair ?" she looked at him "im fine, your kiss just left me without air" she giggled a bit, and he smiled.

"Look what we have here. Romeo and Juliet" a deep voice sounded next to her, she turned and it was Chuck. She rolled her eyes; "What?" she said angry. He smirked. "Nate, do you mind leaving me and Juliet alone for a second. I have to talk to her about something."

Blair had a confused look. What did he want to talk to her about? Its not like Chuck to just want a normal conversation, so that obviously means he found out something about her; or something that may interest her. She looked at Nate who as well had a strange look in his face; he then nodded, and left. "What do you want Chuck ? If its gossip about me, Serena, or Nate I rather for you to just keep it to yourself and to anyone else who knows. But I really just don't want to hear it."

Mostly she wouldn't turned down any gossip; especially not about Nate herself or Serena, but today she didn't want to hear any gossip about either one. All she wanted to do was fall magically in love with Nate again, forget all about Dan and be happy forever living her normal life. And to do so, she has to concentrate on that and only that. And if she hears gossip that assumes to her at this point; she'll have either more problems to solve, or more stuff just bothering her. "No. No gossip Blair; which is weird of you to not want to hear it. But luckily no, not of it today. Im just here to question why were you in the limo with Dan ? And I know you offered him a ride because he won't ask for one and he doesn't have a limo, nor will he invite you to ride with him. So tell me, maybe that could be the gossip of today."

she looked at him hard, and then slapped him. "What the hell was that for ?" "For trying to interview me like some kind of paparazzi; I gave Dan a ride because I felt like it ! Put that on Gossip Girl" she walked away. Blair didn't like people trying to get shit from her; she wouldn't tolerate it either.

..

Walking down the hallway, he tried to find an empty space to sit for the 10 minutes that remained from his free time to do some studying. He found one and then opened his geography book to pg.60 he started to read and then soon found himself dazing off into Serena's world. That's all he seemed to care about. Serena, Serena, Serena. She was all that was in his mind, and he couldn't seem to get her out. He touched his forehead and then ran his fingers through his mane. _I have to concentrate _he thought to himself _maybe I am getting too attached to her I have to stop. _

But how could he when he loved her so much ? She treated him so well and she was so beautiful and sweet and smart. It was hard not to have her stuck in his mind 24/7. _Maybe I am spending too much time with her; I have to give her and myself some space, and maybe find a hobby or something to keep my self occupied to at least have something else to do and something else in my mind. _To do that, he will have to cancel the little walk in the park they were going to have. He sighed.

He didn't want to do it. But he was going to have to he wanted to stop being so completely obsessed with her. He then heard some giggling coming from the end of the hallway; and he was positive it was Serena; he knew her giggling by memory. He closed his geography book. "Serena" he raised his hand so she could notice him.

She smiled and went running toward him, she kissed him. Her lips were cold and soft; it hurt him to cancel the date, but he was going to have to do so anyway. "What's up ?" she asked him giving him her flashy smile as always. He tried to smile his best and said "Um, today, I can't go to the park" "wh-why? You promised Dan !" his heart hurt because of this. But it was one date, and she has canceled a lot of date's including this one the first day it was planned, and this was the first one Dan has cancelled. Plus, he didn't want to be Mr. Obsession so he had to stop spending so much time on her, and more time on him.

"Serena, you have cancelled a whole lot of dates; it wont hurt to cancel this one" she looked at him strange "yeah but all those were cancelled for reasons and you know that, do you have a reason for this ? Or do you just don't want to go?" _yeah I have a reason and its because im completely obsessed with you and to stop that I have to first cancel this date _yeah right, he wasn't telling her that. "Yeah, I do. I have a ton of homework and studying, and I have to help my dad out on stuff AND the baking. Remember that I have a lot to do since Blair and I didn't do ANY baking at all yesterday" it was a good excuse. She bit her lip "fine ! But you owe me a date" he smiled, "I owe you a date" they kissed and she left.

He smiled. Hopefully, he'll live.

- I HATE the fact that this chapter is so short -_- & I made this yesterday; but somehow I had trouble downloading it here & I was in a hurry 'cause my soap opera was starting and I couldn't miss it for the WORLD lmao; soo I gave up, but here it is (:


	6. Stress Is Tough

The hallway felt like Manhattan's streets as Blair walked thru them. They were crowded with teenagers pushing and running to get early to class. If someone didn't step on her foot they will try to push her down, and don't think she didn't give a rotten response to them. Someone finally got a hold of her and pushed her down, "shit !" she yelled, she didn't get hurt, but that didn't stop her knees from hurting. "Need help ?" she looked up, it was Dan.

A smile came to her face. He let out his hand and she grabbed it, he pulled her up gently until she got to her feet. She blushed, embarrassed, she said "thanks" he smirked and asked "why are you blushing?" he then touched her cheeks. His touched felt good, which made her blush even more."Uh, kind of embarrassed" he smiled "you've never fallen before ?" he then snickered a little bit.

She snickered with him and then said "not in front of you" she didn't mean to say that, it just came out. "What does that have to do with anything ?" she gulped, "nothing, we better get to class" she smiled and left. She felt Dan's eyes following her, she was acting like an idiot. She was about to get to class when she felt a hand touch her waist, she looked to the side, to her surprise, it was Chuck. She sighed, "What ? You wished it was Dan the one here" he said, "I would want anyone to be here besides you" he smirked "specifically Dan huh?" she was getting angry.

Its true what he was saying, but he couldn't find out, especially because she was trying to make things work out with Nate, AND because she didn't want it to end up in Gossip girl. "What is your problem with Dan ? Why would I want Dan here, huh ?" he snickered, "I saw that little show there, he helped you up and felt your cheeks, is something going on here ?"

she bit her lip, she wished something was going on. "Nothing, and if there was something I will NEVER tell you, now if you are so kind to excuse me-"

"Hold on there, this conversation isn't over, tell me the truth, you guys are together, you're cheating on Nate ? Or do you just "like" him" and that's where he got her mad. She pushed him "there is _nothing _going on ! I will _never _like Dan Humphrey ! I love Nate, and only Nate. I will _never _cheat on him, understand ? Not only that but when have I even liked Dan? Gosh, my head hurts just thinking about it.

Now if you can finally excuse me, im going to go head off to class now" she then finally got the chance to go. She wasn't letting anyone get into her business, she didn't care if every single thing that Chuck was saying was true. Except the cheating part. Everything else was true. She wasn't admitting it, for what ? So her relationship with Nate could get ruined and her feelings for Dan will grow even more ? So it could end up in gossip girl and she could have an argument with Serena ? So Dan could read it and just tell her he has no feelings for her, and then ignore her forever ? No way,

that wasn't happening to Blair Waldorf.

..

_Not in front of you _those words kept repeating in his head more and more and more. Why would Blair say that ? And why would she get embarrassedif she fell in front of him ? Its not like he was going to make fun of her or put it on Gossip girl or anything like that, so why would she care ? She sat across from him in class, he looked at her. She wasn't paying attention and he didn't care if she was or not,

he just wanted to look at her for a while, and wonder why she said that. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, and why he was so curious on to know why, but he just really wanted to find out. _Maybe since she's Blair Waldorf she hates the fact of falling and embarrassing her self. But she said, not in front of me, so why does she care ! ? _

he wanted to know badly. It was driving him insane. Mostly because it was weird for Blair to say that to him, and because no girl has _ever _said that tohim.

So it felt awkward, and good at the same saw her turn her head to him, and she smiled. He smiled back but then turned quickly around. She was now probably wondering why he was looking at her. He turned around to look at Serena, who wasn't paying attention to him either, or to the teacher but to Nate.

They sat next to each other, and he could tell she was flirting. He rolled his eyes; that just ruined his day completely. He glanced at Blair who was still staring at him. _Something is going on with her _he thought, _this isn't normal of her. _The school bell rang and as he walked out of the class he felt someone grab his arm, he turned to see Serena.

"Hey Dan !" she was kissed him. He smiled politely, "hey Serena""something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing at all a boyfriend is totally fine with his girlfriend flirting with other guys its not big deal"

" what ? Who was I flirting with ?"

"Serena im not stupid I know when you're flirting"

"with who ?"

"Nate ! As always"

"I wasn't flirting we were just talking and he's dating Blair so don't worry he will _never_ take me away from you"

"so you're telling me that if he wasn't dating Blair he will definitely have the chance to take you away from me"

'no its not like that at all"

"its alright Serena whatever, hey look there's Blair I have to go talk to her so bye"

"Dan !"

and then he walked away.

She angered him.

Serena, was a total flirt and he hated that about her, and then when he knew she was flirting she would deny it. Like he was some kind of idiot.

Sometimes he thinks she might cheat on him, its not that he doesn't trust her, its just the way she acts that makes him think that. But over of all that, he still loved then finally got a hold of Blair

"Hey Blair !" she turned around and smiled he smiled back,

"um so remember I'll be going to your house as soon as im done changing okay ?"

"Yeah okay, but you know that ride is still open, who cares what people think?"

"Um, actually I kind of do. With the society we have who doesn't. Not just that but well, maybe Serena might think something wrong and I care about what Serena thinks a lot" he saw a disappointed, sad face on Blair "Oh, well I understand. I'll see you there later, okay ?" he smiled, "yeah" she then left. He sighed.

He could tell he disappointed her. But why ? Why did Blair want to give him a ride so bad ?

That was the second thing he wanted to find out.

..

_-_ugh, its soo hard to do this ! I mean I have a lot of idea's but they take time you know ? Lol, the next chapter I will be more romantic, AND longer, I promise (:


	7. The Charmer & The Cutie

As he walked home he regretted not saying yes to Blair's kind offer of giving him a ride. If he would've excepted, then his feet wouldn't be hurting as much as they currently were. But he was still curious on why she wanted to give him a ride so bad, and the words she spoke to him; "Not In Front Of You" were still in his mind, which he was curious about as well. Blair was mean, bitchy, selfish, and not to mention annoying. And in two days she has completely disappeared all that bad behavior of hers.

At least, in front of him it seemed like it. Blair has ignored him since the start of the school year, and when she hasn't ignored him she has acted cruelly towards him, and now, she's all sweet, offering him rides and being afraid of getting embarrassed in front of him. If she was playing a game, she was winning. Dan was completely confused of what has been going on with her, completely surprised on how she's changed, and completely curious on why the sudden change. But who wouldn't ? It was Blair Waldorf. If he was the only one that has noticed, well then, something was going on.

He ran his fingers thru his hair. _This is all too weird _he said to himself,and then, he remembered that he had told Blair that he would help her change. _So it couldn't be a game if she actually asked me to help her, or could it? _He was too confused, and all of this was giving him a headache. He finally got home and opened the door, there was Jenny. "How did you get here so fast ?" he asked her, "I took a bus, I went looking for you but I didn't find you" "what luck of mine huh ?" she giggled, "yeah, what luck.

Anyways, are you doing anything today ? Because I have a project to do and I REALLY need your help on it, please ?" Dan didn't want to let her down, but he had something to do, and he couldn't let Blair or himself down. "Actually, I do have something to do Jen sorry, but as soon as I come back I'll help you out, or just ask dad to help you okay ?" "What do you have to do ?" "Some school work there, um I have to go change now" he left to his room and opened his closet to see what he could wear, he saw a gray shirt that was the most casual thing in his closet, and he decided to put it on with a pair of jeans. As he put it on, the picture of him and Serena; which was sitting on the edge of his desk, caught his eye. Which was when he remembered the mini fight they had after class. He had every right to get mad.

Serena was flirting the class away with Nate, and he didn't like it one bit. Serena was _his _girlfriend, _not _Nate's. And Nate was _Blair's _boyfriend, not Serena's. So they shouldn't be flirting with one another. In fact, he always thought it was weird that they still hung out after what happened with them that made Serena leave for a year mysteriously.

If it was him in either one of them's position, he wouldn't be able to hang out with that person without the image of them "doing it" in his mind. But obviously, it was different with the both of them, they seemed comfortable around each other. They flirt and hang out constantly, which angered him even though he barely showed it. But either way he was obviously going to apologize to Serena. Even though she was the one who should apologize to him, she wouldn't do it, because to Serena; she did nothing wrong.

..

Sitting by the phone, Blair was waiting and waiting for Dan to come, or at least for him to call her to tell her he was on his way. But that obviously wasn't happening since no sign of anyone calling seemed to appear. But then, she heard a vibration. She checked, and instead, it was Nate. She rolled her eyes; she was hoping it was Dan. & then she says she doesn't like him and she wants to make her relationship work ? She answered, "Hey Nate" "Hey, I was wondering, can I come over ?" she sighed, she knew he was going to get pretty angry when she tells him Dan is coming over and that he _can't _come, but he really cant so, that was what she was going to tell him.

"No, actually you can't because Dan is coming over and we'll be working on our cooking for the bake sale, sorry." She heard a little sigh of his thru the phone, "well, when he leaves can I come over ?" she smiled. This will be the perfect opportunity to get rid of her feelings for Dan. When Nate comes over, she'll have sex with him, and then, the feelings will disappear. "Of course you can" "okay then, see you then. Call me when I could come over" "okay" she hung up.

Then, she heard the door bell ring, it was Dan, she knew It was. She opened the door, there he was. He looked as perfect as ever, his beautiful eyes were staring at her, and he smiled his beautiful smile, and said " sorry im late" his voice was deep and beautiful. If only every man could have that sexy voice of his, and his beautiful looks. The more she hung out with him, the more in love she felt. Which made her want to get rid of those feelings even more.

"Its fine, come on in" he walked right in, "so, we're baking cupcakes right ? I was going to go to the market to get some stuff but I was unsure of what we are going to bake" "um, well its good you didn't because then you would have made me wait even more" they then both shared a laugh, and his laugh was as beautiful and as charming as he was. "And yes we're baking cupcakes. Since Serena loves them then I guess you will LOVE to bake those, and I already have everything to bake them so we don't have to waist any money" she smiled. He then responded, "do you like cupcakes ?" "Yeah, I do." "Well, me too so I guess we're both happy" she smiled and giggled a bit, "you're a charmer" "and you're a cutie" she smiled a wider smile.

He has never said that to her, and she was surprised he did, "what did you just say ?" "That you are VERY cute" he smiled at her, and his eyes were sparkling, "thank you, you've never said that to me before" 'well you've never said that I was a charmer before. You also have never been sooooo nice to me before either" "so you're just saying im cute because I called you a charmer and im being nice ?" "No im calling you cute because that's what you are, cute." she smiled and laughed, no doubt he was flirting, and she liked it. So how the hell was these feelings going to disappear with him flirting ? She smiled even wider , "okay Mr. Flirts A lot, lets go bake shall we" "im not flirting? Im just saying the truth you're cute. The only one flirting here is you" "keep telling yourself that" then she got his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

-okayy so this wasn't as long and as romantic as planned, but ehh, it came out pretty good what do youu think ? & I think Blair's part is cutee (:

Anywho, im going to start on a new story now. NO this is not the end of TDTCIA we still have a lot of chapters to go.

Im just going to start on another story right now of TSLOTAT about Grace & Jack (:

I wanted to do it about Adrian & Ricky, but nothing pops up, soo something popped up about Grace & Jack and I just HAVE to do it.

(:


	8. Food Fiqht !

Auther's Note;

I _was _going to do a Grace & Jack Story, but then I changed my mind .

I started doing it, & then it got erased .

Which I was going to start it all over again, but then got tired .

So; here I am back to Dan & Blair .

Enjoy , & HAPPY THANKSGIVING !

"Okay , so here's everything we need to start baking the cupcakes" Blair told Dan giving him a warm smile. "To be honest Dan, I know nothing about baking . So you're going to have to help me out here" they laughed a bit , and he said "um well my mom taught me how to cook when I was little, and for thanksgiving I cook a lot and on Christmas, im the one who always bakes the cupcakes so , I guess you're lucky you have me as a partner and that we're doing cupcakes" she giggled and he snickered along, " yeah, I am lucky . And you're very talented" he smiled, "thank you" she loved hearing his voice and seeing him smile at her . His company made her feel good .

They started to bake, he instructed her everything they needed to do and taught her how to use the oven . All that time , Blair couldn't stop smiling or keep her eyes off of him . She wanted to do everything right to try to impress him , and then, she spilled some flour on him . "I am so sorry !" he snickered "its no problem , really but um, you do know I got to get you back now ?" she made a face, "what?" he got the flour from her and threw some on her face , she opened her mouth in surprise . He started laughing , "oh its on !" she got some of the cream that was on the table and spilled some on his face , then he got her back by throwing some milk at her and the food fight went on and on , until they ended up on the floor, laughing their heads off .

He punched her shoulder and she hit his chest . "Oh my god look at this mess !" Dorota, Blair's housekeeper walked in and said . Blair got up, "don't worry Dorota, you can take the day off today, as soon as Dan and I are finished baking the cupcakes and he leaves, I'll clean it up ." "But miss Blair, I can't do that" "of course you can, I insist" "Plus, im going to help her out" Dan said as he stood up, he put his arm around her and smiled "so don't worry about her having no help" Blair looked at him and smiled, his touch felt warm, and when he put his arm around her her heart pounded hard . Dorota then smiled and said "are you sure?" "Positive" Blair and Dan said at the same time , "well, only since you insisted" she then left .

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to" Blair said to Dan, "but I want to . Now we better get back to cooking those cupcakes ." "Yeah you're right" "and Blair, you're doing a good job" "good job doing what?" "Changing" she smiled, "thanks"

.....

They finished baking and they started to clean up. As they did, Dan noticed that they actually did make a _huge _mess like Dorota said, and if he wouldn't have offered to help, Blair would have been stuck with a whole lot of cleaning to do. Every 5 minutes he would stop to look at Blair, which made it seem like the cleaning would take an eternity. But he couldn't help but notice how pretty Blair seemed to look today, and that she looked even prettier when she smiled. Blair then caught him looking at her, "what?" she said, he blushed, "um" he scratched his neck "well its just that, you look really pretty today" she touched her hair, "really ? You mean that? Well, you called me cute earlier today but- really?" he laughed "yeah really" she made a wide smile, "even with all the milk, flour, cream and everything else you threw at me?" he laughed , "YES ! Even with that" "thank you" "you're welcome" they kept on working, and soon, they were done.

Dan made his way to the door, "you sure you don't want me to take the cupcakes?" "Bringing the cupcakes to school will be no trouble for me. I don't mind at all, now , are you sure you don't want a ride?" he smiled, "actually , I do" she smiled , "um even if I look horrible, I'll go with you" they laughed, "I look horrible too and I actually have to go out and into my house and stand the questions they will ask me" "haha, good luck with that. I wonder what their reaction will be when you told them you were at my house having a food fight?" "Oh I want to see that !" they laughed and then went out to the limo, he had never felt so calm and happy with Blair before .

-AWE riqht ? I thouqht this was a cute chappy (:

-it wasn't as lonq as I planned it to be but, for meh, it's the best I've written so far :D

-& plus, short is qood (:

-Anyways, I believe some feelinqs are startinq to catch up on Dan, don't yu ? Pretty soon Blair has to admit her feelinqs too haha .

- I hopee yu quys lyked it , next chappy will be up soon !

3


	9. Oh Sex, you've let me down

Author's Note.

Oh lord, I haven't been on this in FOREVER.

I had to reread my story to trace back my memories.

To see where I left off & so forth.

Anyways, I haven't seen GossipGirl, cuz I've ben caught up in another show,

I don't know what's been going on ; but all I know is that,

Dan & Blair are not even close to getting together.

So, I have no hurry into watching it, lol.

Well, enjoy (:

* * *

Blair dropped Dan off in front of his house. He smiled at her thru the window & Blair gave him a warm smile back. As he started walking toward his house she saw that his pants were filled with pudding because of they're earlier food fight. She couldn't help but laugh. She also couldn't help but notice his super cute ass.

As her limo driver drove to her house, she couldn't help but think about Dan. How much fun they had baking & the food fight, how great & comfortable she felt with him around, & how he seemed to flirt with her every chance he got. Maybe, he felt the same way about her ? Maybe, they actually have a chance together ? Even though he's with Serena & she's with Nate, that could be solved. But what was she thinking? She couldn't like Dan, not because of a simple dream that just happened to feel so real. These crazy feelings would have to wear off eventually, & she couldn't wait.

She got to her house & before she stepped out, she saw thru the window that Nate was there, waiting for her. She forgot all about him, but it was just perfect for him to be there, that way, Dan will be out of her mind. She saw that the driver was about to open her car door when Nate did it instead. She got out & smiled at him, then gave him a pop kiss. His lips were red hot, like if he was in front of a fire for about an hour.

"Damn Nate, your lips are super hot ? Are you feeling ok ?", He touched his lips & put a confused look on his face like if he had no idea what she was talking about, then his eyes got wider, then , he smiled. He chuckled & then said "no, yeah I'm alright Blair. I think I'm getting a little cold though, but that's all." "Awe, you poor thing. Don't worry, your wifey is here to make you feel ALL better" She teased, she knew he loved it when she got all flirty like that, it turned him on.

He laughed, "oh yeah? Come on baby, make me feel better" she chuckled, she knew something like that was coming. Nate was super cute, & sexy, & sweet, she can't believe that for a second she thought that she was actually falling out of love with him for Dan Humphrey. HE was her true love, not Dan. "Awe, sweetie; what I have on my mind is waaay to intense for your cold, & I might catch it if I do what I'm planning on doing" he smiled, "take a risk" she smirked, "let's go inside first."

* * *

"You & BLAIR having a food fight ?" Dan's dad Rufus asked him. Him & his sister Jenny had been barbaring him with a thousand questions since he came. & the same questions too, he didn't know what to answer anymore, the same thing or something different, anything to make them leave him alone. "Yes dad, I had a food fight with Blair." "& why?" Jenny asked, like if she was his mother, "it just happened. We were cooking up some cupcakes for our school & then we just started throwing food around."

"But, with Blair?" they BOTH said. Dan rolled his eyes, "yes, with Blair. Now, can I please go take a shower, I'm really tired after all the cleaning we had to do" "Okay Dan, but Serena called" "what did she say?" "She just said she had to talk to you" he didn't say anything for a moment, "I'll call her later". Rufus gave him a strange look but finally agreed.

He most likely gave him that look because whenever he hears that Serena called , he would forget all about taking a shower & just end up calling her. But, he's trying to change that. He wants to be a good boyfriend, but he doesn't want to be obsessed either, he wants a life other then Serena too.

He took a long hot shower to get his thoughts together. He knew what Serena wanted to talk about, it was obvious. She wanted to talk about the fight they had at school that afternoon, about him getting so mad over her flirting with Nate, & of course, she expects him to say he's sorry & that he shouldn't have gotten crazy jealous.

And if not then she would say "Listen, it's not like I kissed him or had sex with him or anything ? It was just a little tease ? But, you know what, I really am sorry, I shouldn't had "flirted" with him as you say, I know how much it bothers you & I won't do it again. I promise" and then of course, without noticing, she'll break her promise and flirt again. Some people say Dan should break up with Serena because of that. That she's taking advantage of him because he's too nice, & that she's just use to being such a flirt. However, Dan couldn't, he was way too into her.

He got out of the shower & put on his cloths. He then threw himself to his bed, got the house phone, & dialed Serena's number. Two rings, & she answered ; "Hello?" she said in the sweetest tone of voice, "Serena, my dad says you called me ?" "Yeah, um, I wanted & still want to talk to you" "why didn't you just call at my cell phone ?" "Well I did but you wouldn't answer me ?" , he got his cell phone & checked to see if there were any missed calls, TWO & both from Serena. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't hear it" "it's okay, listen Dan, about this afternoon- " "yeah, yeah, your sorry for flirting & you will never do it again, oh yeah ! & I'm sorry for getting so crazy jealous, it will never happen again" there was silence on the other end of the phone.

Like if she'd hung up, but she didn't because Dan could hear her breathing.

"Serena?" He could hear her take a deep breath, until she said ; "I see you already know my apologies, or what I expect you to say" "you use the same ones all the time"

"listen Dan, I really am sorry. I love you, & I don't want to do anything that will put our relationship at risk, because to me, this relationship is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, & I hope you know that." He found that corny, like if it was just something she would say so he wouldn't be mad at her anymore ,

" yeah Serena, I really don't think so"

"why ? You know it's true, Dan, I love you. & I know I may get out of control at times or be a flirt maybe but I really do love you, please accept my apology, I know I say this often but, I PROMISE I'll try my best to never do it again" how Dan saw that coming. He knew she was bound to say that, & now obviously he was going to accept the apology, bring her back with open warms & then get let down again. He should brake up with her right there, but he's not going to do it, because even thought I part of him wants to curse her out, another part, still loves her deeply.

"I accept your apology. Please don't let me down. I love you."

* * *

Blair let Nate come in, she saw him looking at her up & down. He was either really turned on, or he was wondering why she was covered with food, & she obviously knew the answer to her own question.

"Food fight" she told him, he looked at her , "huh?" , "I'm covered with food, because I had a food fight" "with who ?" "Dan" "Dan !" "It's a long story. But Nate,"

She got closer,

" I don't think under my cloths I have any stains or food ?" Nate smirked, " you sure ?" "I don't know, find out"

he grabbed her face & kissed her . She liked him aggressive.

They got to her room, locked the door, & pushed her to her bed. He got on top of her, & started to give her a hickey, she softly moaned, & he started to slowly unbotton her shirt. When it was off he started to feel her breast, Blair then looked at him, & she was enjoying this moment.

However, she still felt awfully strange, like at the same time, she wasn't enjoying it. She wondered what it'll be like if Dan was feeling on her breast, if Dan was the one giving her the hickey, if Dan was the one about to have sex with her. Nate was about to unbotton her jeans when,

"wait !" she called out. Nate looked at her. Blair felt like such a loser, this was her moment, it was time to forget about Dan, what was she doing about to stop this moment ? She then said, " do you have a condom ?" he smiled, "for a second I thought you didn't want to do this" Blair just smiled.

Nate then responded, "yeah I have one, I always do just incase my girlfriend gets in the mood" he smiled, & she just kept smiling.

So they kept on, he slowly took off her jeans, & all the rest, & they had sex. Blair didn't have an orgasm, she found it fun , but nothing like love, only plain, dry, sex that she wasn't expecting.

For Nate it was the opposite, he was red, sweaty, & heavily breathing. Like if he had the time of his life. He told her that it was like he visited heaven.

But she knew he was just overreacting, just to make her feel even better than she was suppose to feel, but instead, it made her feel guilty she didn't feel the same way. Nate got up & started getting dressed, "that was really great babe, I'm so happy to have such a ; beautiful, smart, good - in - bed girlfriend." Blair enjoyed the compliments, but they made her feel even more guilty than before. She wished that she would have had an orgasm, had an awesome time, had gotten red, had sweated, had "visited heaven" like Nate said, & had finally gotten over those annoying feelings for Dan. But no, none of that had happened.

& those feelings are still there,

mocking her.

* * *

Woah, rated R chapter for yu guys (;

I enjoyed this one, BEST chapter I've ever written in my opinion.

My GREATEST master piece for sure :D* , hope yu guys feel the same way x3.


	10. Hand in Hand

**"Nate + Blair = Moaning .**

**That's right my beautiful people of The Upper East Side.**

**Blair & Nate, in bed, making out , sweating , having sex.**

**This all happened yesterday, & if you don't believe me,**

**Ask Blair's hot ass hell boyfriend himself**

**Nate Archibald.**

**It's been a while since i've heard Gossip from these two,**

**& you don't know how happy i am to finally hear some.**

**My Congradulations to Blair Waldorf herself,**

**you got a real hot one in bed this time.**

**XOXO, GossipGirl."**

Her eyes were opened so wide she thought they might pop out. Why would Nate want to tell GossipGirl about their sexual life ? She didn't want the whole Upper East Side to know what she did & didn't do with her boyfriend. She was obviously confronting him in school, having a serious talk with no hesitation is what she wanted, she wanted to scream at him for doing that, she wanted to cry nonstop. She knew what Nate wanted, she wanted the whole East Side to know that he got Blair in bed, that he had a marvalous time, & that more sex will ocuure. Well, she had some news for him, if the whole East Side is going to find out each time they had sex, then she didn't want to have sex with him ever again, it's not like the first time was all so good either.

Her limousine parked infront of the school, she got out & started to search for Nate, only to be interupted by Kati. "How did it feel ?" she asked her, Blair gave her a hard look, "it felt the way SEX FEELS ! IF YOU KNEW HOW IT FELT THEN , WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASKING ME THIS !" she felt all eyes on her, including Nate's. She walked up to him, "we have to talk " she told him.

He got her hand & walked her to a private place where they could talk, "do you want to talk to me about Gossip Girl ?" "Fuck yeah i want to talk to you about Gossip Girl, why would you want to tell everyone what happends in our relationship ? Because I certainly don't." 'Blair, I didn't think you would get this mad I -" " you what Nate ? You thought that I would be thrilled with the fact that the whole wide fucking world knew that we had sex ? What did you want to prove ? That you could get me in bed on the second day we've been together ? That every girl got jealouse that I had sex with one of the most hottest guys in school ? Well, maybe you might have proved all those stuff, but you know what else you've proved ? That you can get your girlfriend mad as hell by posting about their sexual life in GossipGirl" "Blair Please , Blair ! Come back." But too late, she was already gone.

She sat down in a corner where she could be alone, people might think she's overreacting, but she just wanted her life, especially her sexual life, to be private. She was mad, aggravated, & dissappointed by Nate, Nate that proved to be such an amazing boyfriend in the past, & the trouble was her, now switched to him bieng the trouble & her the amazing girlfriend. It was sad to her, super sad, she felt , she felt, horrible. She put her head between her knee's , she regretted having sex with him, sex in which had no meaning at all, sex in which she thought might take away her feelings for Dan, but instead brought more. Dry sex, plain sex, bad sex. She felt like traveling to a new world.

Then, she started to think harder, if she never had that dream, she would've never started to have feelings for Dan. She would've still been in love with Nate, the sex they had would've been amazing sex, if he posted that on gossipgirl , well , maybe she would've been mad, but not this mad, or maybe she wouldn't, maybe she'll be happy that the world found out to prove to the world that Nate was her's & no one else's. But she did have that dream. The sex was bad.

She was most definatly mad that the world found out her & Nate had it. & she didn't care if Nate was her's. He just had to be hers, so her feelings for Dan would vanish.

She felt a touch on her shoulders. She raised her head to see Dan sitting next to her, smiling at her. "Hey", he said. "Hey" she responded " I brought the cupcakes, here" she handed them to him. He got them & put them down, "yeah, um , I read gossipgirl, & I heard that, you're upset that, people know you two, um , had it." She sighed.

"New's spreads faster than I can tell huh ?" he smiled, "yeah" she looked down, "well, you heard right. I didn't want the world to know, that's private, it's my life, my sexual life, noone else needs to know about it, & I thought that Nate would know & understand that." Dan smiled at her,

"well, he should've , but he didn't. Us guys Blair, we're not perfect, well, noone is but, we're techancly jerks. & , not everyone wants their life private, as you can see" Blair knew he was right, but that didn't stop her from bieng upset, & it even made her more upset because his sweetness & him wanting to help made her want him even more, made her feelings for him grow even more, & she just wanted to cry & cry. "Yes, you're right Dan, but part of bieng in a relationship is understanding one anothers wantings & I told Nate from the beggining that I wanted this relationship to be ours, not ours & gossipgirl's , & he completely did what I told him not to do."

"Well, did you talk to him already" she sighed, "well, I sorta just screamed at him, i'm just so mad I don't want to hear him. You know what i wan't to do ? I want to get drunk, have sex with someone other than Nate, tell GossipGirl, then runaway to boarding school like Serena did when they both had sex" She looked into Dan's eyes,

she saw that what she said about Serena hurt him in a way, but not the way that she felt, his eyes read betrayl & hurt, even though that happened about 2years or so, she could tell it still affected him, even though they weren't even going out back then, he still loved her.

"You know, sometimes I kind of want to do that too" Dan told her, "but, you know what stops me ?" "What ?" "The fact that i'm going to regret it afterwards & feel like a coward for running away. Because that's what Serena was, a coward, for not facing what she did. & what you & I want to do, is called revenge, & it isn't so sweet."

& all Blair could do, was start to cry. She leaned her head against Dan's thigh, & cried, cried like a baby, because she could, & she wanted to.

* * *

Dan ran his fingers through Blair's hair. He knew that if him & Serena were to have sex he wouldn't want the whole world to find out either. Dan in someway, knew what Blair was feeling, like if she couldn't trust Nate because everything they do might end up in Gossip Girl.

& Dan , after the fight Serena & him had yesterday through the phone, felt like if he couldn't trust her, because she'll just end up sleeping with someone the way she slept with Nate. This was the first time Dan insulted Serena infront of anyone, calling her a coward.

But he didn't regret it, he was mad at her, even thought he accepted her apology, he was still dissappointed at Serena. The way that Blair was dissappointed at Nate. Maybe Dan & Blair could just skip school today, go buy some beers or some vodka & get drunk as planned,.

He wouldn't mind having sex with her,Blair had a really nice figure, a cute face, smart, & she was bieng real nice & fun lately, why wouldn't he want to fuck her ? But no. What was he thinking, she had a boyfriend & he had a girlfriend. + Like if Blair Waldorf would have sex with him, & he never thought about having sex with her either, well, until now.

& Anyway, Blair would think he was taking advantage of her because she's vulnerable, & he didn't want her to think that. Especially not now since they've just started a good friendship. & what the hell was he doing thinking about having sex with her while he's in love with Serena & Blair is there, crying on his lap.

Poor Blair.

He wanted to do something for her, wanted to say something to make her feel better. But he knew she was real angry at Nate, & really nothing he could do would make her happy. "Blair, please stop crying, you'll see that you & Nate will work things out , everything will be fine at the end, trust me."

He then got her up, "& +. Such a pretty girl shouldn't be crying over something that will be done & over with in a few days, hell, who even know's, maybe in a few hours or so. Now, wipe your tears" he started wiping them over her soft pale face, he looked into her eyes that were red from crying, & saw she didn't feel much anger, but pain, & sadness. He embraced her in a tight hug. That wasn't done, until the school bell rang. Where they both ,

hand in hand, ran to get to class.


	11. Blinded By Love

Everyone was presenting. People brought in pies , cookies , cakes , pudding ..etc. Everyone got a chance to try what each person baked. Dan wanted his & Blair's to be the best presentation. He wanted people to compliment them on what they did & ask for the recipe in which they would never give out. It was Serena's turn, & to his surprise , her & her partner didn't bring anything.

They took a few minutes to talk to the teacher , after a while they were excused from the class room. "Next up, Dan Humphrey & Blair Waldorf" They both got up & Dan gave a warm smile of security to Blair. Dan started to talk ; "These cupcakes seem like any other ordinary cupcakes, but they're not, because they were made by no other the Queen of Queens Blair Waldorf , & this guy" he pointed at himself. The classroom started to laugh, Blair glanced at Dan, & Dan just smiled & wincked at her.

"Yes. This guy" Blair began to speak, "the guy that taught me that, to bake, you must need more than a bunch of ingredients, but you also need to give it a little more love , to add flavor to it" people awed at the charisma Blair seemed to be gaining.

"A little collise I may say Blair, but I didn't teach you that, you just found it in yourself, & that is our basic ingredient Love, & well of course, baking powder, milk , water , & all those other ones" the class began to laugh again. "You know," Dan kept speaking, "I think this project was done more than to just earn more money, I think they also did this so we can bond more , so we can get closer to our classmates & find out things about them that we never knew was actually in them. In Blair, I found that she can be caring , sensitive , & able to love"

"In Dan, I found that he can be very fun, smart, & talented" Both Dan & Blair couldn't keep there eyes off each other , "for me, atleast, this baking experience was both fun & rewarding. Fun because, well , I love to bake, & rewarding, because I was rewarded with a new & great friend" Dan said, & Blair happily responded , " I feel the same way." The class clapped & clapped, & one shouted "give us the cupcakes !" & the class cheered.

"Alright, alright" said the teacher , " you two did a great job ,certainly the best & most meaningful presentation. Now you may pass out the cupcakes" Blair & Dan did as told, & by the looks on their classmates faces,

they could tell they both liked the presentation, & the cupcakes.

* * *

"Now, I loved all of the presentations. & You all get A's for that, well , all of those who did it" & she turned to look at Serena & her partner. But , here goes the tough part, tommorow , you all will start to sell , & those who sell the most, will earn the prize, those who don't sell at all , will earn an F, & those who atleast tried to sell, will earn an A."

Blair was proud that everyone seemed to enjoy the cupcakes & the presentation. She especially enjoyed the presentation herself. Dan was so open, so sweet, so kind, she actually felt like if he had some feelings for her, she felt like if she no longer had to hide her feelings because he felt the same way.

But sadly, she had a feeling, that was not true. That he was just bieng nice since she cried so much earlier that morning with him, & that he was just glad they were friends. Even though Blair, trying to hide it, wanted much more than to be just friends. The bell had rung, & it was time for lunch.

She started getting her things together when Dan came up to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Dan smiled at her, "you wanna go get lunch together, somewhere else?" "Um, sure" "awsome, Starbucks maybe ?" "That'll be nice" "great I just gotta go talk to Serena for a sec, you understand ?" "Yes, I understand." He smiled & left,

& she was left alone.

* * *

Dan was hurrying to go catch Serena, he was in a hurry so Blair won't think he's bailing on him or anything. When he found her he caught her talking to Nate ;

"Serena why didn't you bake anything ? I think I gave you enough space to bake something, what, is it Dan ?" "No it's just, I got so caught up with you & Dan & I don't know"

was Dan comprihending right ? Did he just understand that Serena & Nate were spending time with each other while Blair & Dan were busy alone ? That's why Serena didn't want to team up with him, so in her spare time, make it seem like if she was still working on the project, when really, she was with Nate. No wonder they were always flirting, he knew that wasn't normal. Serena & Nate, kissing, flirting, having sex- NO, stop those thoughts, Serena loved him & he loved Serena, she wasn't flirting with him, she couldn't be.

"Hey Serena !" Dan came out & told her.

Nate was staring at him, & he was staring at Nate.

Serena got up & walked towards Dan, "hey baby" she said, & kissed him tightly.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have to go talk to Blair anyways, see ya' Dan." "Yeah, see ya'" "What's up sweetie ?"

"Serena, why didn't you do bake anything ? I thought the baking was going fine, whenever I called you you were busy & all, you cancelled the date to work on the baking, why didn't you bring anything in ?"

he was hoping she would give him a reasanoble response, that it wasn't true what he understood out of their conversasion, & if it was true that she would tell him to just let her go once & for all, even though it will hurt.

"Well, I was kind of planning on baking, but us girls you know, we got all entertained & we just didn't feel like baking."

"& you decided to talk about girls stuff than be with me ?" "No ! No of course not, we always told each other, we're going to bake today, we're going to bake today but we didn't, we atleast tried to ya' know ?"

he gave her a hard look, that's not what she told Nate.

" Okay, i'm gonna go see Blair, we're having lunch together" "you & Blair ? Why ?"

"Because we became friends, that's why"

& he walked away.

* * *

Blair was waiting for Dan to come pick her up when everything went black. Someone was covering her eyes. "Guess who" & Blair recognized that voice, the voice she had an argument with earlier this morning. "Nate" he uncovered her eyes, "awe, how'de you found out ?" "I guess i'm a good guesser" "are you still mad at me because of the GossipGirl thing ?" "Yeah, dissappointed aswell. What happened to my sweet understanding Nate that I loved ? I'm changing but to be a better girlfriend & person, you're changing to be a worser boyfriend !"

"Listen, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I really didn't mean harm. I didn't want you to be all mad at me or have an arguement with you, Blair I-"

'Blair, you read to go ?" Blair turned around to reveal the voice that had interupted Nate to be Dan.

"We'll talk about this later, she told Nate, & left with Dan. ":Do you wan't to go on the limouisine , or walk ?" she asked him, "starbucks is kind of right there, let's just walk" he responded, & walked they did. During the whole walk they were silent, every minute Blair would glance at him.

She knew something was bothering him. Once they got to starbucks & ordered what they wanted to eat Blair couldn't help it any longer & asked ;

"Dan, what's wrong ?" Dan looked at her to reveal such a troubled look, like if he was scared the world would end right now.

"Blair, if I tell you this it might affect you too" "I could take it, my morning was horrible anyways" Dan sighed.

'Blair, I have a feeling Serena's cheating on me" Blair's eyes opened wide, "what ? Why do you think that ?" "She's been cancelling dates often, then she didn't want to be my partner on this baking shit, then I overheard her talking to someone on why she didn't bring anything, & she told him a complete different story she told me"

"oh, but that doesn't mean she's cheating on you, & why does this affect me ?" "I overheard her talking to Nate, Blair.

He said that he gave her enough space to bake, & she told him she was too caught up on him & me. & when I asked her, she told me a different story" Blair was about to burst, "THAT SON OF A BITCH !" "Blair calm down ! I know exactly how you feel, but i'm not 100 % sure yet. Please, for the love of god , whenever you're with Nate don't seem too obviouse. But ask him questions, try to make him confess , make him feel guilty , & i'll do the same to Serena. Maybe together we'll both find out if they're really cheating on us."

"Hmm, this is like an episode of cheaters" Dan laughed,

"yeah it is, I can't believe Serena would do this to me, I kind of saw it coming though" 'I can't believe _I _didn't see it coming" Dan smiled at her, "it isn't your fault, you were just blinded by love, kind of like me" then Blair realized she was blinded by love, but not by Nate, but by Dan. Too concentrated on trying to forget her feelings for him that she didn't realize all the clues that symbolized that Nate was cheating on her.

Blair Waldorf, blinded by love, by Dan Humphrey.


End file.
